


Put One Foot in Front of the Other

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, M/M, Rated teen for language, Sick Fic, i promise it's not a sad fic! just teens in love, mark is a basketball player and haechan is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck had wished long and hard for something or someone to bring excitement back into his life.





	1. Of Wheelchairs and Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> this whole fic is based off of my own hospital and some of my own experiences so i promise i'm not romanticizing being sick or anything :) also it's set in canada  
> here's a link to find out more information on the disease mentioned in the story:  
> http://www.liver.ca/liver-disease/types/alpha-1-anti-trypsin-deficiency.aspx

Leave it to Mark to get himself injured in the last week of games until the finals. It was stupid, really. He hated himself for it, but he hated the guy on the other team even more who thought that instead of blocking Mark drive to the net like a normal competitor, it would be a better idea to stall the game by tripping the point guard during his breakaway. His eyes sting with tears and he falls to the floor, desperately clutching his leg out of instinct. He can see his coach running up to him, can hear the whistle blow, can hear how the referee yells at the player who tripped him. It gives Mark satisfaction to see the boy get expelled from the league, but that wasn’t going to do anything to the _holy fuck I can’t feel my leg_ level of pain that he was experiencing.

 

After a trip to the hospital with his parents and a few teammates, it was decided that Mark had torn his ACL, one of the ligaments in his knees. It was also then decided that Mark would have to suspend himself from future games until he was fully healed. The doctor prescribed him a temporary knee brace, crutches, and weeks of physiotherapy before they were discharged from the building. His teammates take him out for ice cream, offering a piggyback ride to the closest sweets shop. Mark flushes out of embarrassment and stubbornness before letting the tall center player carry him through the streets.

 

~

 

Donghyuck was 14 when his family first realized there was something wrong with him. Donghyuck himself could tell as well, but he didn’t know what to call it, so he just lived with the symptoms that presented in his body. Maybe it’s just puberty, he had reasoned with himself, cringing at the “your body is changing” talks he would have to have with his family if he told them. It isn’t until Donghyuck passes out in the hallway at school and is brought down to the nurse's office where his parents are waiting for him that he finally breaks down in tears, telling them about the pain and the swelling and the vomiting. Instead of the awkward smiles he expected, his parents share a concerned look with each other and before he knows it, they’re in the emergency room at a children’s hospital downtown.

 

Donghyuck looks around in awe as they enter through the front doors of the enormous building. He takes in the large fountain and colourful elevators, the tempting food court, the floors upon floors all painted white, and the banner that hangs from the top floor featuring a young girl with her arms crossed, representing the hospital with her blue scrubs and logo plastered near the bottom of the poster. He never thought a hospital could be _fun._

 

Now, a little over 2 years later, Donghyuck is almost 17, diagnosed with rare version of liver failure, and doesn’t think it’s that fun any longer. The game rooms and rooftop playspace got old after his first year there, and the nurses knew him too well to let him get away with ordering extra ice cream because _ma’am, my mouth tastes like bile, may I please have a treat to disguise the taste?_ Albeit it being Donghyuck’s second home, he frankly couldn’t think of anything better than leaving the god forsaken facility and trying out the other hospital across the street for a bit. He wished long and hard for something or someone to bring excitement back into his life.

 

He had a couple friends here and there, like Renjun and Jaemin from the oncology ward, and Jeno from cardiology, but in his ward, everyone was always moving in and out of the hospital. He was one of the only inpatients in gastroenterology and it _sucked._ The only thing that wasn’t so terrible was that he eventually got his own personal nurse named Johnny. They had met when Johnny first graduated from med school and they were basically assigned to each other—Donghyuck showing him around the establishment and warning him of which doctors to avoid while Johnny laughed along with his jokes and made sure to keep a keen eye on the boy’s fluid levels on the portable monitor attached to his wheelchair. He knew that his friends didn’t have personal nurses and always had to deal with being woken up at 3am to be introduced to a new practitioner, so he was thankful to not deal with said hardships.

 

~

 

When Mark meets Donghyuck, it’s initially not even likely that they would remain friends. They both end up in physiotherapy at the same time, with Donghyuck surveying the waiting room for anyone his age to alleviate his boredom. He spots Mark, picking at the rubber on his crutches at the other side of the room. A small smile spreads on chair-bound boy’s face as he makes his way over, excited for the opportunity to meet someone new.

 

“Hey there! What’s your name? Are you new here? Inpatient or out?” Donghyuck rapid-fires questions in Mark’s direction, bubbliness in his tone.

 

Mark flushes in return, stuttering for a moment before he finds it in himself to answer. “I’m new, I guess? I’m just here for my knee. Oh, and, um, I’m Mark.”

 

The conversation is a bit dull and the other teenager doesn’t look anywhere as enthusiastic as he himself is (Donghyuck thinks he looks a bit scared if anything. He assumes it’s probably his first time in a hospital), but he brushes it off in favor of letting his extroversion grasp hold of one of the first kids he’s talked to in what feels like forever.

 

To avoid the awkward silence that threatens to present itself, he settles for asking the most basic question he could fathom, “what happened?”

 

Mark looks pained at the thought of answering, like he had already answered said question too many times, and Donghyuck is about to interject but Mark replies, “Tore my ACL during the semi-finals of this basketball tournament, right? Just my luck, you know? They said I have do some physical therapy. The worst part is, I can’t play for the rest of the season, and basketball practically runs through my bloodstream—oh God, I’m totally rambling. I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, that’s alright, I totally ramble all the time and never catch on to it until like, the next day. But that’s sucks about your leg, dude. I’m sorry that you’re missing out on basketball. Your physio probably won't last that long though so you’ll be back on the court before you know it!” he exclaims, clapping his hands once to show his support. He isn’t sure why he feels the need to comfort this awkward looking boy named Mark.

 

Mark laughs at his excitement, and Donghyuck mentally pats himself on the back for that. He’d like to hear that sound again.

 

“So… can I ask what’s wrong with you? If you’re comfortable with that, of course.”

 

In the background, Johnny, who was previously absorbed in whatever he was watching on television, snorts in amusement, “trust me, this is probably Donghyuck’s favorite question of all time.”

 

Donghyuck mumbles for his nurse to “fuck off”, turning back to Mark before Johnny has time to respond. Mark is looking at him with a surprised expression.

 

“It’s fine, he tells me the exact same thing and worse. That’s what happens when you’re stuck with the same person for like 2 years,” he explains, sighing dramatically before delving into his story, “basically I have this rare version of liver disease called alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency which is honestly way too complicated to explain, but I got diagnosed with it when I was 14 and I’m here for physio cause it basically affects my whole body, as you can see.” Donghyuck finishes off his short explanation with a gesture to the chair he’s sitting in and then bows. “I know, I know what a sob story, right? I mean at least I didn’t have to give up on a dream of becoming a professional basketball player or anything.”

 

Mark blanches. The hand that was picking at his crutches is now scratching the back of his neck in guilt. “Dude, I’m… wow, I’m really sorry. I’ve been in this hospital for only like a fraction of the time you have and if _I’m_ already sick of it… I can’t imagine what you must be feeling.”

 

Donghyuck smiles at the boy’s attitude before his mouth forms a little ‘o’ in realization. “Hey, after physio and everything, want me to show you around? It’s actually not all that bad!” He looks at the other boy with unbridled excitement, wanting to show him the hidden wonders of his home.

 

“You mean to tell me there’s more to this place than white walls and the smell of chocolate milk mixed with hand sanitizer?”

 

“That’s _exactly_ what it smells like! And yes, I promise. Just meet me back here when you’re done. I might take a bit longer than you do.”

 

Mark nods in understanding and it isn’t less than a minute before a doctor calls the younger boy in for his appointment and Mark’s jaw drops to the ground as he watches Donghyuck abandons his wheelchair with Johnny and walks off to follow the nurse. He thinks he may have just witnessed a miracle.

 

The nurse notices his gaping face and laughs, “he’s not actually disabled. Just a little weak here and there.”

 

~

 

Donghyuck coasts back into the waiting room with practiced ease to where both his nurse and Mark are waiting. He doesn’t have time to feel bad for making either of them wait as he parks in front of the boy playing a game on his phone.

 

“Look what I got you!” he exclaims, pointing to the empty wheelchair that one of the doctors had wheeled in. “Now you don’t have to walk around on those cheap crutches as I show you the wonders of this prison.”

 

Mark looks enthusiastic, and Donghyuck knows he’s done his job as the boy hobbles over to the device while a smile. Johnny takes the pair of crutches that he left behind and tells the boy that he’ll bring them back to Donghyuck’s room and they can pick them up later.

 

~

 

The sun begins to set over the skyscrapers littering the city’s skyline as Donghyuck and Mark sit on the roof of the hospital, admiring the sky through the metal fence acting as a barrier between them and the pavement below them.

 

“So what are the necklaces for?” Mark asks curiously, reaching out to play with the colourful beads hanging off of Donghyuck’s neck. There’s another two necklaces hanging off of his heart monitor.

 

“Oh, there’s this program called bravery beads here. Each bead stands for a different procedure you’ve had done at this place. Another day, if you want, we can go get your beads, it’s actually a lot of fun, it’s kind of a competition between me and my friends here for who can get more of them.”

 

It’s a bit grim, he can admit that, but when you’re surrounded by a bunch of sick kids, there isn’t really much else to talk about. He smiles a bit when he thinks about how Renjun once bet Jaemin that he would be able to grow his hair back faster out of the two of them after chemo. Even Johnny laughed at that one. He doesn’t think Mark would, but maybe in time.

 

Mark hums in response, continuing to play with the plastic jewelery. Donghyuck thinks that the setting sun makes Mark’s skin look absolutely glowing, almost golden. He brings up one of his hands to also show off the bracelet that adorns his left wrist.

 

Once the sun has finally set, he notices that Mark had abandoned fiddling with his accessories in favor of shyly lacing their hands together. Neither of them have the guts to look at each other. They both blush furiously and try to hide behind goofy smiles.

 

He hasn’t felt so enamoured in so long.

 

Leave it to Donghyuck to find love in a hospital.


	2. French Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and the gang work together to make a game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so i actually have made this into a chaptered fic instead of a oneshot and now i'll go more in depth into the characters lol im actually having so much fun with this  
> if you guys have any recommendations pls comment and lmk!

Renjun was the last person Donghyuck would ever go to for romantic advice and he had made a promise to himself to live by that rule, but rules get a little confusing once Mark Lee is thrown into his life. That's how he finds himself draped over Renjun’s bed – paying extra attention not to pull at the wires hooked up to the boy – whining his heart out about the shy basketball player who held his hand on the roof of this very building last week.

 

“Hyuckie, do you even have his phone number? Is there any way you'll ever even know he'll be in physio at the same time as you this week?” Okay, so that's why Donghyuck should never ask Renjun about any of this. The accidental blunt response just about shreds all the younger boy’s hopes and dreams and leaves them in a neat pile on the white, disinfected floor.

 

“How weird would it be to beg the desk woman to radio over to Johnny once Mark shows up? Pretty weird right?” he suggest, more to himself at this point than anything since Renjun looks like he's given up on paying attention.

 

Renjun only snorts and pats Donghyuck’s fluffy, chocolate-brown hair. The gesture is cute, like anything the Chinese boy does.

 

But cute doesn't cut it. They both know the lovesick boy needs to make a quick trip to Jaemin’s room.

 

~

 

Donghyuck sits there, bored out of his mind as he waits for Jaemin to come back from a test in the hematology ward. He fiddles with his bracelet and sighs hopelessly as it reminds of Mark. Everything is starting to remind him of Mark. He can't even look at Johnny without thinking, _wow, Johnny was so nice for carrying Mark’s crutches for him_ or _wow, what if Sweet-Vancouver-Boy-Mark was my nurse instead of this All-American-Asswipe._ Either way, the point is that Donghyuck can't really look at anything or anyone for more than 5 seconds without his heart painfully longing for his lost love.

 

“Is that _the_ Lee Donghyuck I see? Also known as the boy who I thought was my friend until I heard he waited a whole week to ask me for advice?” Jaemin’s voice fills the room, teasing notes dancing through every word.

 

The boy looks a bit drained, evidently from the blood that was just pulled from him, so Donghyuck waits till he's laid back in the light blue bed and comfortable for him to start.

 

“Mark Lee, presumably a high school senior, in physiotherapy 'cause of a torn ACL, held my hand on the roof, forgot to get his number, you know how it is,” Donghyuck fires out finally, dramatic as ever, acting out every chunk of his story with grand gestures.

 

Jaemin is still every bit enthralled though, clutching his chest in excitement.

 

“Do you have a picture of him?”

 

“A pic– no, I don't have a fucking picture of him did you not here the part where I said I don't even have his phone number?”

 

The younger hums in contemplation at this, obviously trying to work through this dilemma with the little experience he has. After all, he's been in this hospital for nearly half his life which doesn't give much time to date around. Donghyuck and the rest of their friends know it's because neither of Jaemin’s parents can be bothered to let him get treated at home, but none of them ever mention it.

 

“Have you thought about asking the desk lady? Or even your own physical therapy nurse? She may know something.”

 

This is why Jaemin is Donghyuck’s favorite.

 

~

 

“Lucy, please, you gotta do this for me, I promise I'll start walking around more instead of being dependant on this thing,” Donghyuck pleads and gestures to the wheelchair he's sat on, “please, you know how long it's been since I've had a new friend.”

 

Guilt always works in places like these.

 

Lucy, his physical rehab practitioner, a normally grumpy lady with the curliest hair Donghyuck has ever seen, takes a deep breath before muttering something about ‘you’re lucky you caught me on a good day’, and then she's off to go check the schedules at the front desk.

 

Donghyuck fiddles around with the 5 pound weights in his hands before she comes back to tell him Mark will be in at 12 p.m. today. That gives the younger enough time to finish his workout regime, get back downstairs to his room and freshen up, and get back upstairs to see the blonde boy. Okay, so maybe Jaemin _and_ Lucy can both be his favourites.

 

~

 

“Hyuck!” Mark yells (a bit too loud for the hospital environment, but Donghyuck forgives him. Of course he does) and waves enthusiastically before he scrambles to catch the crutch that slid out from under his arm in the excitement. Donghyuck thinks he might just die from how cute the elder is.

 

“Ah, Mark, didn't expect to see you here at the same time again.” he pulls off relatively confidently, nasally voice sounding almost smug.

 

“Right? What a coincidence,” he agrees, and suddenly he feels a little guilty for sneaking around behind his back, but that's all cleared up when he continues, “hey, so, I saw that downstairs there's a Tim Hortons, a-and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go get some hot chocolate with me today? If you're free, of course. W-wait, can you even drink hot chocolate, like, are you allowed?”

 

The offer and the worry both almost have Donghyuck whimpering at the cuteness, but he maintains enough composure to only let out a tinkle of giggles, “Yes, yes. I'm allowed. Can I meet you there after you're done with your appointment, hotshot?”

 

Mark flushes at the playful nickname and nods, but before he leaves, he suggests they exchange phone numbers. Just in case, obviously. Obviously. Yes. Donghyuck might be blushing as well.

 

~

 

Donghyuck is in the middle of messaging the group chat–that consists of Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun–about what had happened with Mark, when the man himself slides down into the seat across from him. He's already carrying two cups of hot cocoa, and it makes the younger swoon and thank him. The crutches are gone and replaced with a painful limp that makes curiosity bubble within him.

 

“I-I wasn't sure if you wanted to order plain ol’ hot chocolate, but then I remembered that there aren't many options to customize one's hot chocolate, so I just went for it.”

 

Donghyuck scoffs and reaches over to flick his forehead, “you say that, but what if I told you I only take mine with a shot of french vanilla?”

 

Mark’s eyes widen and he looks like he's about to apologize before Donghyuck laughs loudly at the expression, assuring him that he was just kidding, and that Tim Hortons’ french vanilla is disgusting. They both agree on that.

 

Conversation flows easily between them as Mark finds out more about Donghyuck’s illness and his friends in the other departments, and Donghyuck finds out more about Mark’s high school life, and how he was also president of music council and had a knack for the French language. Mark doesn't need to know that Donghyuck’s stomach flips when he jokingly starts speaking to him in Québécois to prove his talent.

 

Neither of them speak about the moment that they shared on the roof, and neither of them have to once they find themselves holding hands across the bright yellow food court table. The blushes are persistent as ever.

 

~

 

Donghyuck

[9:30 P.M.] heyyy markie when's ur next appointment

 

Mark

[9:32 P.M.] Tomorrow @ 3. :-)

 

Donghyuck

[9:33 P.M.] wow ur even stiff over text. live a little, loser

 

Donghyuck

[9:33 P.M.] n e ways,, wondering if u wanna go get sum beads tmrw? ur gonna have to accompany me to my blood work session tho

 

Mark

[9:37 P.M.] I’m not stiff :-( And that sounds great, do I have to bring money to buy the necklace?

 

Donghyuck

[9:38 P.M.] nop it's all free. meet u in the black wing kk? the one near the drug mart

 

Mark

[9:40 P.M.] Sounds good. Sleep well, Hyuckie. Can't wait to see you!

 

“Oh my God, Jaemin, he said he can't wait to see me.” Donghyuck squeals and slaps Jaemin’s frail arm out of excitement, shoving the phone screen over to him as if he wasn't reading over his shoulder the entire time.

 

Jaemin parrots his squeal, clapping his hands happily, grin pulling at his lips. Renjun and Jeno roll their eyes and turn their attention back to their video game. They're all in Renjun’s room since it's the biggest, and they got Johnny to bring the public Xbox over to hook up to the TV so they could game together. It's been awhile since they could all spend time together since Jeno has been caught up in 4 separate echocardiogram scans in the past week. Donghyuck thinks that's probably a little too excessive.

 

He's about to leave it at that and let Mark have the last word, but Jaemin brings his attention back to the phone when it's pulled out of his hands and he quickly types something out and sends it.

 

Donghyuck

[9:57 P.M.] gnight cutie xx

 

He gapes at the message – that Jaemin sent at his expense – staring back at him, before he snaps out of it and moves to text back something like 'sorry my friend sent that’. He's only stopped when the device buzzes and shows Mark has responded.

 

Mark

[9:59 P.M.] Lol, goodnight, but you're cuter. :P

  
“Jaemin!”


	3. Coming Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds that he just can't stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* there are two (2) suggestive lines in this bc they are teenage boys and that’s what they do but if that makes you uncomfortable then here is ur warning. in no way am i sexualizing them im just writing them how teens act. also i skipped past their first kiss and everything because that was too boring to write but by the time of the basketball game they’re together.

Making necklaces with Mark proves to be a much harder ordeal for the duo than they anticipated. Even though Donghyuck’s hands are constantly shaking (for reasons among illness, weakness, and a general giddiness when he's with Mark), he still manages to slide all his new beads on to the red string while Mark ends up dropping his and lets them scatter across the sterile floor. Donghyuck cackles loudly at the pitiful expression on the elder’s face as he slides out of the small, child-size chair to pick up the fallen colourful pieces of plastic. The act is pathetic, really, and the nurse at the desk in the room they're in is stifling a laugh behind his lips.

 

“Hyuckie, can you just make mine for me? It's so hard, I don't know why I'm so clumsy all of a sudden…”

 

That's a lie. He knows exactly why he's got a freak case of butterfingers but it isn't exactly the time to flirt since there are _children_ in the room. He can, however, hand over his own red string to Donghyuck and watch in awe as the younger skillfully finishes the jewelry. Donghyuck scoffs a bit as he notices the stare Mark has trained on his fingers, accompanied by a light pink dusting his cheeks. How cute.

 

The rest of their day goes without fault, and even when they run into Jaemin in the elevator, his friend doesn't dare embarrass him in front of his crush. There's just something unspoken about how important this is for Donghyuck.

 

~

 

“I really only have, like, five more sessions of physio before my appointments are finished,” Mark confesses, voice low and hesitant as he predictably trips over his words, “c-coach says the good news is that the season was put on hold for a month because of a lack of players and refs, so… so when I come back I get to still p-play… in um, like the finals.”

 

The news sits heavy in Donghyuck’s gut, encouraging bile to churn in his upset stomach because _fuck_ , he really cannot handle this conversation right now. So, being Donghyuck, he does what he does best – he jokes his way out of it.

 

“God, finally, I won't have to keep taking extra nausea medication just to look at your face. Honestly, Mark, you’ve been running up my hospital bills these past three weeks.”

 

Mark grins and shoves him to the side, mumbling a weak “shut up”. Donghyuck mimics his grin when he thinks he's successfully switched the topic, but it drops the moment he sees the look on Mark's face.

 

“We… Donghyuck… I don't know… I don't think I want to go b-back so soon. I don't want you to think that I'm leaving you, or whatever.”

 

Of course Mark has to be the dramatic type. Of course they can't just wrap up this with a promise to hang out again like Donghyuck would've hoped; he can't help it if he's a little emotionally stunted in situations like these.

 

“It's not like you were ever an inpatient here in the first place. You can still easily visit me, if you'd like that Mark,” Donghyuck is unnaturally comforting, detaching his hand from his wheelchair’s armrest and bringing it up to lace with the blonde’s clammy hand, “you must be dumb if you think I'm letting go of you so easily.”

 

Mark squeezes his palm, a silent _thank you_ for the reassurance, “I'd like that a lot.”

 

~

 

It's now been over two months since their meeting in the waiting room, and a week since Mark finally said good riddance to the children's hospital. Donghyuck was proud to see that Mark could now, once again, jump and run and bounce as he did before. He had a fast remission period, no doubt due to the tear being fairly shallow and the predisposed athletic-recovery-time Mark had programmed into him. Donghyuck and Johnny wave goodbye to Mark outside of the front of the hospital as his dad picks him up, but not before the two lovebirds had managed to sneak in enough time to thoroughly make out in one of the private washrooms. If Donghyuck’s hair is tousled and Mark’s lips are swollen, then no one mentions it.

 

It ends up not being Mark who visits Donghyuck first, but the other way around. They were already scheduled to have a date in the hospital’s Starbucks sometime next week but Donghyuck was starting to get restless. He knew he didn't have any appointments coming up this weekend, but he also knew Mark (his boyfriend? partner? soulmate? they hadn't discussed that yet) had his final game of the season on Saturday.

 

It took hours of pleading for Donghyuck to convince his twin sister to sign him out of the hospital and get her boyfriend to drive them down to the basketball game. It was being held on the outskirts of town at a professional court, and Donghyuck may have had to bribe the two of them with guaranteed free Teriyaki Express for a month. Mark better be grateful.

 

However, once they finally make it to the front of the enormous gym and Donghyuck manages to get the hang of his cuff crutches, the double doors swing open to reveal Mark being carried out by two older men, face scrunched up in obvious pain. Donghyuck’s heart lurches in worry when they make eye contact, and Mark looks absolutely stunned.

 

“Hyuckie?”

 

“Mark, oh gosh, what the fuck happened?”

 

“Don’t swear. But coach thinks I snapped my ACL for good. God, Donghyuck, I genuinely cannot feel my leg,” his tone is dreamy, pain blurring his thoughts.

 

Donghyuck can only stare with a slack jaw, passing off one of his crutches to his sister so he could cup Mark’s right cheek, letting out a sad laugh when the boy leans into the touch gratefully. His skin is warm. He looks at him with a goofy smile despite everything.

 

“Looks like we're going to be seeing each other a lot more after all. Maybe this time around I'll even get my own room, huh?” Mark finishes with an exaggerated wink, obviously not think straight because of the pain. Donghyuck clicks his tongue and shoos him off, watching fondly as the boy's coaches continue to carry him off to the car. He vaguely registers Mark shouting out _I love you, Hyuckie!_ before he's all but shoved into the backseat of an SVU. He giggles at the theatrics.

 

~

 

Donghyuck waits anxiously for Mark through his entire surgery, fiddling with his fingers and the magazines they provide for bored parents. He knew the surgery had been over and Mark was now probably sleeping off the effects of the anesthesia. Hours later, Mark finds him like that, interrupting the younger one’s thoughts by sliding over to him in the new wheelchair that the doctors had given him.

 

“I bet you I can beat you in a race through floor 5. The winner gets to choose what show to watch tonight… well, as long it’s not something fucking stupid. Like Seinfeld.”

 

“Oh, you're so fucking on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it for this story i hope you guys enjoyed even tho the ending isn't really how i wanted it to be but whatever~~  
> im gonna be writing a noren fic next so pls anticipate!! xx


End file.
